


Rivalry

by rosalee_an



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalee_an/pseuds/rosalee_an





	1. Guillotine

It was the night before the games were due. The traditional gala they held every time to celebrate the past term served. Oh, how the ballroom was set up. Warm tinted lights hung up everywhere, including the giant chandelier above everything. But would it called a ballroom if it was outside, so probably a pavilion?

The guests were only the royals and then some honorable mentions. Then some of the upper-hand guards, to attend and to protect the inner part of the tradition, just in case.

Ryan had taken Gavin's hand in asking for a dance, and he agreed and had followed Ryan to the floor. They had started probably how everyone does, the casual slow dancing at first.

The honorable mentions still had an uneasy feeling with this pair, though it would be dangerous for the kingdom. There haven't been any slip-ups regarding this yet, and they hope it will stay like that.

The couple had started to dance with a little more action every other second. They always have shown off at these kinds of parties, wanting to feel the honorables even more unsettling, making them have more of a blast than they should

The royals though, try to invite less of the villagers this year, but they did so much this year. But it was mostly the guards' parents that wanted to come. They never get to see them anymore really, except for holidays of course.

By this point, Ryan and Gavin had gone back to a little bit of slow dancing. Both of them having their hands in the cape bracelet (like on some there is a little string were you can put your hand through). You could only see to their chest and then up because of this.

Their final move was pleasing, they had gone with the music so well. Like they had bowed at each other, one of their arms arches up with their cape following. Then with one of their feet touching the other.

The applause was just like the ones before, cheerful of course. Wouldn't be anything more or less.

*

Ok, the games have arrived. All five of them at their according places, all starting with one thing of obsidian. Then to get four things of gold, thus stacking them on top of the obsidian. Making a Tower of Pimps, as they called it. The current King, which would be Geoff, has made tasks for them to accomplish. Then whoever accomplishes the task first, gets a piece of gold. Then it's continuous until someone makes a tower. Thus them becoming King.

*

Ryan had won his term for King. Then there being five years for his reign until the games will start back up again. Now, this is the first time Ryan being part of high royalty. Before this, along with Michael, he was part of the guard situation. The two was the best guards out of their classes, being able to be recruited at the same Kingdom.

Both loyal to be part of the upper-class guards, then in line to be king. 

*

After a while, people had noticed how harsh Ryan had been taking care of the kingdom. Just, like, how everything looked lifeless in the winter. Nature was still active at its fullest, snow and all the wood animals and the occasional mobs now and again.

Other than that, nothing was like it used to be. Back before, there would always be something going on at a tavern. Could either be a party or someone just got really drunk and caused something.

Then the king would walk the streets just to check up on everything, or go through the market and browse. But Ryan didn't do that for some reason. Maybe because when Geoff was king, Ryan would always have to go with him as a guard, and just got tired of it? 

 

Now Gavin had been hired into being a spy for Ryan. Going to other kingdoms to see if they were planning a war or just anything that they were planning, what they had and what Ryan didn't. 

*

Now it was during the games of the next term, so five years of the same stuff repeating over and over. Sometimes the city would act as alive, buy it would only last a day or two. So during the games, the king would follow whoever around watching to see if they were following what Ryan had said.

Let's put this as, Gavin had thought Ryan was another guard, thus attacking the king. He did not die on sight, just a couple of hours later. They had quit the games, for the time being, caring for their wounded friend.

Now now, their amulets allow the passes person a second (or sometimes a third) chance to achieve their goal that they were doing.

They didn't know what to do, never had thought that something like this would happen. They had thought to let this slide, Ryan being able to return in a couple of days. But word would get around, saying that a kingdom's ruler had been slain. Being an easy target to invade. So they had chosen Gavin, they thought if you killed the king, you're automatically worthy.

And after this, well days of course. They had explained to Ryan about why he was no longer ruler, even though it wouldn't matter in due time. But his time cut days short.


	2. Carry Your Throne

It was finally time to choose another ruler. Between two princes; Ryan, a previous king that had some crazy ideas, but got the job done. Then Gavin; looked down upon, full of surprises, but got the job done, slowly. Both classified as princes as stated before.

The games went smoothly. The occasional arguments between the fire and ice couples; Gavin & Micheal, Gavin & Jeremy, Ryan & Gavin, Ryan & Jeremy etc. But, they managed.

That was some time ago, you see. Gavin had been chosen to be king this time around. Restoring the land that had been once covered with ash and bone due to the previous king, Ryan of course. No wonder they chose Gavin. Everything has pretty much gone back to normal. Before this King stuff was even thought of. But with the acceptance of guards protecting certain people and all that jazz.

The wonderful time it was. Michael had kept Gavin company while Meg had to visit other kingdoms to keep the peace between them. Gavin had worried about only one of the kingdoms, it was newly established, but already doing so well. She had tried to reason with him, but nothing worked. You have probably guessed correctly, it's Ryan.

*

"If you would just cope, we'll help you! Violence never solves anything," Gavin said, he had been able to hold Ryan down, barely though.

Ryan had been able to at least get to his feet, but Gavin had been able to keep him stable. Both of their heads colliding, like bulls.

"Not everything is always gonna be all happiness and rainbows! You have to beat violence with violence!" Ryan had yelled, being able to push Gavin away, gaining his strength again, both standing up properly.

All of the head guards had been able to get all of the villagers out in time, all wanted to help the King. They couldn't though because of Ryan having more than Gavin, but keeping them out of this battle. He, well mostly both of them, wanted this battle to be strictly between him and Gavin. And so both of their guards followed their orders.

The land that they were on was like it when Ryan was King, a vast wasteland of nothing, brown and red tints in the ground and then in the air.

Both were at a good distance away from each other. Like, picture in movies where the two are facing each other, with the wind and all that good action stuff.

*

That's not the only conflict characters that are in this (hopefully) king series. There's Jeremy. Thought to be part of Gavin's royal guard, but part of Ryan's. He has more story time in the future parts, so just basic backstory for easier explanations for now.

Mostly being the blood mage of Ryan's kingdom. Responsible for creating the King's pet, more likely, summoning him. Edgar, of course, a body of a griffon, head (well skull) of a bull.

*

Ryan had declared for his palace several times, threatening Gavin about execution. The only worry that Gavin had to have was the Dark God. He's seen it before, not a pretty site. They had said that was the first time that had happened, but they don't know for sure. Ryan had kept his mouth shut, didn't want them to worry about him. But then it had happened then and there, Gavin never wanting to see that kind of painful transformation again, had become reality once more.

Dark, unsaturated red horns were upon Ryan's head and gold rings around them. The rings had a gradient to them, yellow and purple, colors of royalty. His outfit had become a lot simpler. Other various unsaturated reds and a cream pigment for a secondary color. Then barefooted for a resemblance of being a god of earth. Then, of course, an amulet that everyone has, being able to restart, but in the end, it acts like you have died.

Ryan had then lashed at Gavin, easily knocking him down. He had drawn his sword, Gavin fumbling for his. Ryan had no mercy, no time wasted, no hesitation. It was done. His reign would soon come back. It already has with the chaos that he had brought. Him slaying the King, and then Jeremy blending in with the villagers in their escape. Everything that was rebuilt, had been demolished. The Foolish King has been slain.

Ryan had made his way back up to the throne room. That was his throne now, Ryan had looked at it with a straight face, this is what he had wanted.

*  
Ryan's other kingdom had become a place for refugees. It'll be that until something happens to this one. The only reason he wanted this one, is to get back at Gavin. He didn't know why they had chosen him. Gavin had no royal experience before this, but he had done so well in such little time. Ryan did take into consideration how he had treated the kingdom in his time. Knowing that it was harsh, but at least no other kingdom had declared war on them. But the ones that did, didn't know who was in control. But his game ideas were insane! That's what could have cost him. Games is dangerous that the amulet couldn't handle.

*

It takes time for the amulet to do its thing. Depends on how bad the injury is. Something simple, few hours, something that actually can cause death, days or weeks. It took Gavin about two days to uh restart, yeah.

So every time there is a new King, there would be a ceremony, but they didn't know what to exactly do in this case. The villagers just gathered at the usual place, in front of the gates of the outside throne room.

Gavin shuffled through the crowd up towards the main gate. He had his arm across and covering his wound, which was still aching.

Ryan and Gavin had net again. Gavin looking at what was once his. It was all taken away in a split second. The beautiful land that once was restored, was again demolished.


End file.
